Nice car
by twistie2512
Summary: Just a little bit of smut


**Nice Car**

 **Twistie**

 **Summary:**

Chloe spots Beca in a car park.

 **Work Text:**

"Nice car."

Beca looks up from the magazine she was reading while she was just standing in this car park watching this Ferrari. She actually had to take a deep breath before she could speak, the girl in front of her was so beautiful she had literally taken her breath away. Red hair and the biggest bluest eyes she had ever seen. "It is a nice car, but let's face it, if you drive a car like this then you're usually a douche bag as well."

"So you're a douche bag then?"

"God no, I am just someone who is paid to watch a car like this to make sure that no body touches douche bag's car."

"Glad to hear you are not a douche bag. In that case hi my name is Chloe." Chloe extends her hand. This girl is cute and she has attitude, Chloe thinks to herself. I love a girl with attitude.

"Hi" Beca takes her hand "I'm Beca."

"Nice to meet you Beca." Chloe smiles "So tell me are you paid to just stand here and make sure nobody touches this car in a secure car park."

"Pretty much, I mean this is not what I do, it just pays the bills. I had gotten this job because the guy who owns this car is a music producer, and I thought that I was going to be an intern, but as it turns out I was hired to be a baby sister for his car. Doesn't matter, I am just trying to save up so that I can move to LA so that hopefully I can be discovered, I want to be a music producer too."

"Your right, he does sound like a douche bag."

"I told you. Hey what are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, I had a meeting up stairs."

"Oh my god, you know the douche bag. Please don't tell him what I said, I don't like the work but it pays the bills."

"I won't on one condition."

"And what's that?" Beca asks suspiciously

"That you kiss me."

"What?"

"I want you to kiss me. If you kiss me I won't go back upstairs and tell your boss what you said."

"That sounds like blackmail?"

"Don't you want to kiss me?"

"I never said that, but you are saying that if I don't you will go back up stairs."

"I did say that, but I didn't mean it. I wanted you to kiss me and I couldn't think of another way to tell you. So no, you do not have to kiss me, but I would really like you too."

"We only just met."

"Yes but I am attracted to you, and I hope you are attracted to me, so."

"Oh I am, but I am just not used to someone being so forward."

"I just don't believe in wasting time, if I like something or someone, I just go for it."

"And you usually get it?"

"Sometimes but sometimes no. I don't mind not getting what I want, but I always will regret not trying to get it."

"So you're not a spoiled brat then."

"Oh trust me I can be but you will have time to find that out later if you would just shut up and kiss me already."

Beca pushes herself forwards and captures Chloe's lips with her own. She had hoped that they were as soft as they look and they were and they tasted of strawberry lip gloss.

"Hhhmmm" Beca lets out as she pulls back from the kiss

"Hhhmmm indeed" Chloe agrees smiling at Beca

"So when I get free, can I call you and take you out for coffee?" asks Beca

"Only if you let me ride on your car?" Answers Chloe

"Sorry I know this guy is a douche bag but I wouldn't let you drive it. And anyway, I don't even have the keys."

"You didn't hear me correctly, I want to be on the car."

Beca was a bit slow on the uptake of what Chloe was suggesting. But Chloe sexily walks over to the front of the car and sits softly on the hood.

"Dude, don't sit on the car?"

"But I want too." Chloe says as she starts to unbutton her top very slowly making sure that Beca's eyes are following her fingers.

"Dude no. We can't do that."

"Why not? "I don't know, we could dent it or set off the alarm, anything."

"Well you will just have to be gentle then, won't you?"

Beca looks around the empty car park. Is this girl crazy or am I crazy for even considering this, she thinks to herself. Then she looks back over at Chloe and sees that she has all of her top undone and is showing of the black lacy bra that she is wearing. Beca closes her eyes because she knows that someone like Chloe would have the matching black underwear on as well. She walks towards Chloe and stands in front of her.

"You're pretty sure of yourself aren't you?" asks Beca

"I'm pretty confident about all of this." She gestures to her body

"You should be." Is all Beca can answer

Beca reaches behind Chloe's neck and pulls her in for a searing kiss, and Chloe runs her hands through Beca hair. With Beca's free hand she cups Chloe's breast and squeezes gently. A moan escapes Chloe's mouth.

"I want you inside me Beca."

Beca pulls back from the kiss and reaches up under Chloe's skirt to pull down her underwear. She looks at it when she has it in her hands and she was right, they were the matching black underwear to the bra. She flings them over her shoulder and leans back in for a kiss. Chloe leans back so that her weight is on the car and Beca is leaning over her. "Fuck me Beca."

Beca does not have to be asked again, she runs her hand up from Chloe's knee till she reaches Chloe's core. She can already feel the heat radiating from Chloe as she plunges two fingers straight in. Chloe's back arches as she feels Beca entre her. Beca starts off at a gentle pace and using her other hand, reefs Chloe's bra out of the way so that she can take Chloe's nipple in her mouth. Chloe is muttering words and noises that Beca can only hear as music. It was the most beautiful noise she had never heard.

She curls her fingers inside and twists them to make sure that she was giving as much pleasure to Chloe as she could. But she was dying to taste her so without breaking her rhythm kneels down between Chloe's legs. Chloe widens her stance and Beca leans forward and takes Chloe's bud between her lips and starts to suck, she fells Chloe buck under her and a hand on her head to keep her there. When Beca is sure that Chloe's clit is nice and hard she uses her tongue to flick and roll it, she can feel Chloe bucking more frequently and takes that as an invitation to pump harder with her fingers. She feels Chloe's walls start to clench around her fingers and then she feels it, Chloe cums, and Beca feels a hand in her hair to pull her away from Chloe's clit. She keeps her fingers inside and enjoys the pulsating feeling of Chloe coming around them. She continues pumping slowly to help Chloe ride out the orgasm with the occasional buck.

When Chloe has had as much as she can take she pulls Beca up from her kneeling position and wraps her arms around Beca's waist and drags her in for a passionate kiss. She could taste herself on Beca's tongue and loves it. She pulls back from the kiss and smiles at Beca "That was nice." She says

"Nice?"

"Better than nice." Chloe answers with a grin

"Well it something I have never done before." Replies Beca

"I find that hard to believe?" says Chloe with a raised eyebrow

"Oh THAT I have done before but never on a car and never in a public car park." Answers Beca

"Well, stick with me and we can see what else I can get you to do that you haven't done before." Chloe says with a wink.

Chloe pushes back from the car and Beca steps back to let her. Chloe starts looking around to try and find her underwear that Beca had thrown over her shoulder. Beca watches Chloe for a minute but then turns back to look at the car to remember that she had just fuck and beautiful red haired stranger on the front of a Ferrari.

That's when she sees it, Chloe's juices leaving a stain on the front of the car. "Oh shit!" Beca says

"What?" Chloe asks after just finding her underwear and putting them in her purse.

"Your cum is on the front of the car. I mean how am I suppose to get it off?"

"Don't, I think it makes it look better."

"Are you kidding me, how do I explain that?"

"Don't, just don't be here when the douche bag comes down."

"So what just lose my job because you tell me too?"

"Would that be a problem?" asks Chloe

"Of course it would, I need to eat, live, pay rent?"

"Don't you want to see me again? Asks Chloe looking a little bit dejected

"Chloe I would love to see you again, I really would, but it would be a bit hard to take you out when I won't be able to afford to go anywhere."

Chloe walks back over to where Beca is standing and wraps her arms around her. "Good cause I would really like to keep seeing you too." And plants a soft kiss to Beca's cheek. "Now how about that coffee?"

"Chloe I think you have missed the point, I am going to lose my job."

"No you won't."

"Yes Chloe, I will."

"No you won't."

"Chloe?" Beca pulls away from Chloe

"What if I can promise you, you won't lose your job?"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well you know how you asked if I was a spoilt brat, I'm not but I am daddy's girl. And that…" Chloe points to the Ferrari, "Is daddy's car."

Beca looks between Chloe and the car several times before she says anything. "I have just banged the boss's daughter, on his car. My life is over. I am never going to work in this town again."

"Relax Beca, he is never going to know. He will never work out what is on the front of his car. And I will tell him that I dragged you away so that you could take me for coffee. Which come on let's go let coffee"

Beca looks at Chloe. "You are a mad woman. You know that right."

"No but as I have already explained, if I want something I go for it. And I really want you." Chloe walks back to Beca and takes her in her arms again. "I really want to find out if you taste as good as you look."

Beca blushes. "Ok, so coffee?"

"Coffee, have you ever done it in a coffee shop?" Chloe says with a wink as she takes Beca's hand.

"You are going to be the death of me." Beca replies

"But what a way to go."

The end


End file.
